Due to advancing semiconductor processing technology, integrated circuits have greatly increased in functionality and complexity. For example, programmable devices such as field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) and programmable logic devices (PLDs), can incorporate ever-increasing numbers of functional blocks and more flexible interconnect structures to provide greater functionality and flexibility.
FIG. 1 is a simplified schematic diagram of a conventional FPGA 110. FPGA 110 includes user logic circuits such as input/output blocks (IOBs), configurable logic blocks (CLBs), and programmable interconnect 130, which contains programmable switch matrices (PSMs). Each IOB and CLB can be configured through configuration port 120 to perform a variety of functions. Programmable interconnect 130 can be configured to provide electrical connections between the various CLBs and IOBs by configuring the PSMs and other programmable interconnection points (PIPS, not shown) through configuration port 120. Typically, the IOBs can be configured to drive output signals or to receive input signals from various pins (not shown) of FPGA 110.
FPGA 110 also includes dedicated internal logic. Dedicated internal logic performs specific functions and can only be minimally configured by a user. For example, configuration port 120 is one example of dedicated internal logic. Other examples may include dedicated clock nets (not shown), power distribution grids (not shown), and boundary scan logic (i.e. IEEE Boundary Scan Standard 1149.1, not shown).
FPGA 110 is illustrated with 16 CLBS, 16 IOBs, and 9 PSMs for clarity only. Actual FPGAs may contain thousands of CLBS, thousands of IOBs, and thousands of PSMs. The ratio of the number of CLBs, IOBs, and PSMs can also vary.
FPGA 110 also includes dedicated configuration logic circuits to program the user logic circuits. Specifically, each CLB, IOB, PSM, and PIP contains a configuration memory (not shown) which must be configured before each CLB, IOB, PSM, or PIP can perform a specified function. Typically the configuration memories within an FPGA use static random access memory (SRAM) cells. The configuration memories of FPGA 110 are connected by a configuration structure (not shown) to configuration port 120 through a configuration access port (CAP) 125. A configuration port (a set of pins used during the configuration process) provides an interface for external configuration devices to program the FPGA. The configuration memories are typically arranged in rows and columns. The columns are loaded from a frame register which is in turn sequentially loaded from one or more sequential bitstreams. (The frame register is part of the configuration structure referenced above.) In FPGA 110, configuration access port 125 is essentially a bus access point that provides access from configuration port 120 to the configuration structure of FPGA 110.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional method used to configure FPGA 110. Specifically, FPGA 110 is coupled to a configuration device 230 such as a serial programmable read only memory (SPROM), an electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM), or a microprocessor. Configuration port 120 receives configuration data, usually in the form of a configuration bitstream, from configuration device 230. Typically, configuration port 120 contains a set of mode pins, a clock pin and a configuration data input pin. Configuration data from configuration device 230 is transferred serially to FPGA 110 through the configuration data input pin. In some embodiments of FPGA 110, configuration port 120 comprises a set of configuration data input pins to increase the data transfer rate between configuration device 230 and FPGA 110 by transferring data in parallel. However, due to the limited number of dedicated function pins available on an FPGA, configuration port 120 usually has no more than eight configuration data input pins. Further, some FPGAs allow configuration through a boundary scan chain. Specific examples for configuring various FPGAs can be found on pages 4-46 to 4-59 of "The Programmable Logic Data Book", published in January, 1998 by Xilinx, Inc., and available from Xilinx, Inc., 2100 Logic Drive, San Jose, Calif. 95124, which pages are incorporated herein by reference. Additional methods to program FPGAs are described by Lawman in commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/000,519, entitled "DECODER STRUCTURE AND METHOD FOR FPGA CONFIGURATION" by Gary R. Lawman.
As explained above, actual FPGAs can have thousands of CLBs, IOBs, PSMs, and PIPs; therefore, the design and development of FPGA software is very time-consuming and expensive. Consequently, many vendors provide macros for various functions that can be incorporated by an end user of the FPGA into the user's own design file. For example, Xilinx, Inc. provides a PCI interface macro, which can be incorporated by an end user into the user's design file. The user benefits from the macro because the user does not need to spend the time or resources to develop the macro. Further, since the vendor profits from selling the same macro to many users, the vendor can spend the time and resources to design optimized macros. For example, the vendor strives to provide macros having high performance, flexibility, and low gate count. However, the macro vendors are reluctant to give out copies of the macros without a way of insuring that the macros are used only by licensed users. Hence, there is a need for a method or structure to insure third party macros are used only by licensed end users.